


paws.

by cian1675



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Nightmares, Past Kidnapping, dog hybrids jinson, wang gae park gae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: “Jinyoung. Hey. Hey, wake up.”Jinyoung’s eyes are wet when he blinks them open, the lashes spikey with tears and beads of perspiration. He’s frozen for a few seconds – a few seconds in which Jackson holds his breath, arms loose on Jinyoung’s waist, careful not to put any pressure – and then he sighs, a long exhale.“Jackson.”The breath Jackson’s been holding finally escapes. “Hey, Nyoung, you’re okay. I’m here, babe, I’m here.”[Or, a collection of not necessarily related wang gae park gae AUs]1. Cold sweat | past kidnapping, hurt/comfort | T





	paws.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Past kidnapping, hurt/comfort | T_
> 
>  
> 
> The one where Jinyoung was kidnapped by traffickers and kept behind a glass cage and when Jackson finally gets him back he’s so shaky, he still has nightmares years after.

One moment Jackson’s in blissful sleep. The next moment, he finds himself stirring awake without any immediately apparent reason. Mind still fuzzy with sleep, it takes him a few seconds to figure out why. The waist his arm is wrapped around is damp, the figure underneath shaking, and that’s all it takes for Jackson’s head to clear.

“Jinyoung. Hey. Hey, wake up.”

Jinyoung’s eyes are wet when he blinks them open, the lashes spikey with tears and beads of perspiration. He’s frozen for a few seconds – a few seconds in which Jackson holds his breath, arms loose on Jinyoung’s waist, careful not to put any pressure – and then he sighs, a long exhale.

“ _Jackson_.”

The breath Jackson’s been holding finally escapes. “Hey, Nyoung, you’re okay. I’m here, babe, I’m here.”

Jinyoung’s arms are warm when they curl around Jackson’s back, and Jackson’s never been more grateful for the solid presence of his mate in his arms. He lets Jinyoung nuzzle into the curve of his shoulder even though Jinyoung’s fluffy ears tickle his cheek, then pats soothing circles down Jinyoung’s back. After a while, Jinyoung stops trembling, his tail no longer tightly curled up against his legs. Jackson feels Jinyoung’s warm exhale against his neck before Jinyoung shifts until his forehead is no longer against Jackson’s collarbone.

“It was another… bad dream.”

Jackson has figured as much, but he just hums, letting his fingers run lightly up the insides of Jinyoung’s wrist. Jinyoung doesn’t say anything, but Jackson senses the tension still in his body, and after a while, he finds himself asking, “Do you want to talk about it?”

He’s expecting the usual shake of head, but instead, Jinyoung’s lips part slightly, before he closes his eyes.

“Will you…”

He’s not sure what exactly Jinyoung’s asking, but Jackson pulls him closer, wanting to give all the support he can. “You can tell me. I won’t say anything, I’ll just listen. But if it’s too hard, you… don’t have to.” He’s heard some from the police officers before, but Jackson wisely doesn’t mention this, just holds Jinyoung tightly.

Eventually, Jinyoung nods, Jackson feeling the motion more than he sees it, and then Jinyoung’s speaking.

“I dreamt… that I was in a glass enclosure. It was cold, so cold, but that’s not what… That’s not what I was scared of. There were _eyes_. Eyes watching me from outside the glass, and it’s so dark, I can’t even really see who’s there, but I can feel it, feel eyes watching me like I’m just an _animal_ inside a cage.”

His singlet is suddenly damp, and Jackson gently reaches for Jinyoung’s cheek, pulling him up from where his face was hidden against his chest. With his thumb, he wipes the tear tracks off Jinyoung’s cheek, then presses a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I…” _I’m sorry_ , he wants to say, sorry for not being there when Jinyoung was nabbed by traffickers, sorry for not getting to him sooner, but all Jackson says is, “I… I’m here now.”

The small smile Jinyoung gives makes his heart ache, and Jackson’s not sure who’s comforting who now when Jinyoung tugs his head down against his chest. He doesn’t realise his own eyes are damp until Jinyoung lifts the corner of his shirt to dab it off, and Jackson almost laughs when Jinyoung starts softly stroking the soft ears atop his head.

“I’m here now,” Jinyoung says, and it sounds different, the way he says it, but Jackson’s grateful that they’re together again, all the same.

“I love you,” Jackson whispers into Jinyoung’s shirt, barely voiced, but he knows Jinyoung hears it when he feels a nip on the ear atop his head. The short pain is soothed by a lick, and Jackson shudders, realising their tails have tangled up without him noticing. When Jinyoung pushes him down onto his back, he doesn’t protest, just lets Jinyoung straddle him, kiss him, soft at first, then harder, with teeth and tongue until his vision is filled only with Jinyoung and nothing else.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ It's been a while since I've written got7 fics, but I suddenly had wang gae park gae feels yesterday and couldn't find any puppy!jinson stories to read so I somehow ended up writing this. Let me know what you think :) Also, I'm thinking of making this a collection of wang gae park gae AUs, ideas or prompts are welcomed, though I don't promise I'll write all of them. Feel free to suggest any ideas ^^ I'm also on [tumblr](https://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/cian1675).
> 
> P.S. The glass enclosure is inspired by what Jinyoung said in [Never Ever Behind the scenes](http://www.vlive.tv/video/24729?channelCode=ECDF).


End file.
